


Lost Civilisation

by toothiastrid



Category: The Jungle Book (2016)
Genre: F/M, From Shanti's point of view, The Jungle Book 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothiastrid/pseuds/toothiastrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe what happens to Shanti. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

( __Footsteps. Heavy breathing.)

 

A fire torch, flames licking nothing.

 

(Silence. Darkness. Oblivion.)

 

The growling still lingers in my mind, the screams of my people...I can still hear them in my ears.

 

I have never seen a beast so fierce, so primal.

 

Its claws slashed throats of innocents, its snarl sent waves of terror through all of us. We were vulnerable, without reinforcements. Every fire torch was snuffed out, like it was nothing.

 

Like WE were nothing, just another piece of flesh for it to gouge out.

 

(Hands shaking. Throat tightening.)

 

Its eyes were that of a dragon, and there was such, such anger in them, yet at the same time, they were cold as ice. Emotionless.

 

I guess it just wanted another kill, or maybe it wanted to see how strong it was. Turns out its strength is that of a demon.

 

I saw its paws knock my father down, its claws wrap around his throat.

 

And at that moment, I thought, what have we done to anger this...this thing?

 

(Vision blurring.)

 

And then all of sudden, he was on the floor. I was scared to check his pulse, fearful of the beast beside him.

 

Then, the intruder set its eyes on me and stalked towards me.

 

My natural instinct was to run, grabbing the only fire torch alight.

 

Its roar only inched me on to run faster, which I did.

 

I ran inside its home. The wild mass of trees, terrifying animals and no protection from the elements.

 

(I drop the torch.)

 

- 

I quickly pick it back up. My eyes start adjusting to the darkness and I keep moving forward out of fear, because I know that if I stop, it's going to get me eventually.

 

Ahead, I see something. A cave.

 

I think of debating whether to go inside or not, but I surprise myself by walking into the cave.

 

Now in this shelter, I think I'm safe. My eyes adjust to the immediate lack of light, and I curl up against the wall, setting my torch down as I do so. I snuff it out. I shiver.

 

"S-So cold."

 

My voice is barely a whisper, but I'm glad no one can hear me.

 

Suddenly, I see something move. Terrified, I jump up.

 

And that's when I see it. A tiger cub, waddling up to me. I smile a little at it, and it nuzzles my skirt.

 

"It's cold isn't it?" I ask.

 

The cub purrs, settling down beside me. I stroke its fur, relieved that I've found a companion. My eyes start to droop and then, they slip closed, and I'm pulled into the world of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly open my eyes, blinking to get rid of my blurry vision, which gradually becomes clearer. I look around before wiping the sleep from my eyes. I look down at the foreign animal beside me. It's quiet. I relish in the peace for a moment. 

All of a sudden, I hear a shuffle of footsteps and breathing that mimics my own. Heart beginning to beat faster, I look up.

I wish I hadn't. 

 

A boy stares at me. He's about the same age as me, with shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes with circles under them, and an identical skin tone. He doesn't seem scared of the jungle. In fact, it's almost like he belongs here.

He tilts his head to the side slightly, studying me. I see a curiosity within him; he's obviously wondering why I'm here. He's on the ground. His stance is that of a tiger, ready to strike. 

 

A tiger.

 

Immediately it all comes rushing back to me. I get to my feet clumsily, nearly stepping on the cub's tail as I do so. 

"Did you release him?" I blurt. 

He looks at me in confusion. No reply. My unexpected anger spurs me on.

"Did. You. Release. Him?" I clench my fists. He stares. No answer. 

I advance on him. The boy scrambles back, brown eyes wide with fear. I grab his arm and haul him up, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Did you release him?"

He shakes his head frantically. I narrow my eyes before letting him go. He steps back, staring at me, speechless, before he flees into the safety of the trees. I watch him for a moment before it hits me like a ton of bricks.

He's probably the only human communication in this place, and I've just messed up any chances of befriending him.

 

"Hey! Hey wait up!" I call. I start to run, picking up the hem of my skirt as I do so. I stumble over the forest ground, trying to catch up with him. After a short time, I see him in the distance. I persevere, even though my arms are beginning to tire. 

"Hey!" I shout, waving my arm. "Hey!"

I must look like a mad man right now, but if I want communication, I need to try in any way possible. 

 

Suddenly I trip, falling flat on my face.

I groan in pain as I land on a pile of leaves. I roll over and prop myself up onto my elbows. I wince as I drag my foot off the log. I sit up, leaning against the bark as I inspect the injury. I'm lucky. My sandals mostly cover my foot anyway, so it's not bad. My toe is bleeding though. I frown and reach for some leaves on a low branch, but they're too far away. I shuffle towards them and take some. I then wrap them around my smallest toe and use one of the multiple string bracelets on my arm to tie a knot. I then get up carefully, and resume my journey. I hiss in pain as an unpleasant sensation flows through my toe as I put pressure on it. I look around. He isn't there, so I assume he's headed north. I wince, closing my eyes for a moment as I take a second step.

I clench my fists and start to limp in the direction that the strange boy ran.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Three days. Three days since I ran after him. Three days since my foot was cut. Three days since I thought I would actually catch up with him. 

Well, that thought's gone downhill. 

 

My toe's much better now; I can move it easily. I'm exhausted though; when you've only had five sips of water in three days, it gets tough. You become delirious and start talking to yourself. 

 

Luckily, I'm not going to go mad just yet, as I spot a waterfall nearby. I eagerly run towards it, picking up my skirt as I do so. I slip off my sandals, splashing water onto my neck and face. I wince as my toe makes contact with the cold liquid. I decide to go to an obscure part of the spring where I can wash myself in peace. I do so, splashing water onto my body, sighing as the cool liquid refreshes me, before slipping my clothes back on. Fortunately, the animals that have come to drink haven't acknowledged that I'm here. I untie my plait, shaking the water out before stepping out of the lake. At this sudden movement, a baby elephant looks up meeting my eye. I freeze under its gaze. It looks at me curiously and wanders towards me. I step back, wary as the older elephants see me. One of them looks angry, really angry. 'Oh no,' I think as it stalks towards me. I step back even further, hitting the cave wall. My mind screams for me to run but I don't, just stare at it before stepping to the side. It matches my movement. 

I continue to side step until I reach the edge of the forest. It's silent for a moment before it bellows. My eyes widen and I turn and flee, running through the forest. It runs after me. Other footsteps join the chase. My heart pounds in my chest as I keep running, not stopping for even a second. Their bellows become a constant roar as I turn a corner, pressing myself against a tree. I close my eyes, trying to calm my breathing, but suddenly there's stomping in my direction. I look back and see two elephants running towards me. I resume fleeing, pushing branches out the way as I try to get somewhere safe. I come to a dead end and back into the rock, watching as the beasts advance on me. I glance at a large crack in a rock. If I can get there, I'll be free. 

 __ _Count to three,_ __I think. __ _One...Two..._

They get even closer, now nearly right up against me. One of them begins to lunge forward, attempting to attack me with their tusks. 

 

Before I can count to three, a hand grabs mine and pulls me through. They peer in, bellowing in rage at their enemy escaping. I let out a sigh of relief, managing to steady my breathing before looking at my rescuer. I stare in shock, my eyes widening. It's the boy I scared away. He looks afraid. He has a right to. Since he saved me, I owe him an apology. 

"I'm...sorry. For, um, being mean to you earlier." I look down at the ground, shuffling my feet. I feel him boring holes into me with his stare. 

"You're...different."  

I look up at the sound of his voice, which echoes around the lair. I try to figure out why I'm different. I struggle to understand, hoping he'll elaborates. He does, to my relief. 

"I am a boy. What are you?" 

I'm surprised. Has he never heard of a female? I brush an insulting remark to the back of my mind and instead reply with, "I'm a girl." 

"A girl...like Kaa." 

"Excuse me?" I ask in confusion, but he doesn't answer this time, just holds out his hand. I step back. 

"Ooohhh no. We barely know each other." 

He seems to understand this, letting his arm drop back down to his side. "Come," he says. I oblige and follow him. 

I know I'm certainly in for a surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

'Surprise' is a complete understatement. 

 

Maybe it's the flowers that grow on the sides, or the sunlight filtering through the trees. Whatever it is, I'm overwhelmed by it all. I stare around, looking at the different creatures that now come out from their hiding places to greet me. One is a bear. I step back, afraid. The boy pauses, seeing my reaction before going over to the panther and whispering in his ear. The bear seems to nod in agreement before opening his mouth. He speaks. 

"According to Mowgli here, you're a girl cub." He watches me curiously as I point at him.

"H-He just talked. Animals don't talk," I stammer. The boy named Mowgli looks at me. "And you are suddenly a jungle expert?" 

I open my mouth, about to retort, but shut it. He's right. This is my third day here. What do I know? I formulate a sentence in my head. "W-Well, all the animals I've encountered, they...don't talk." 

The bear laughs. To my surprise, it's hearty, almost fatherly. He grins. "They're just shy. Especially the elephants." 

"T-The elephants?" 

"My, you do stammer a lot, don't you?" he creeps closer, frowning a little. "Any way we could get rid of it?" 

"She's just scared," a voice purrs. I spin round and see a black panther. He's poised. A let out a little scream and back away, fast. I bump into Mowgli, who chuckles. I spin round. "What's so funny?" I ask threateningly. 

"It's funny to see your reactions." 

"So you find it funny when a tiger comes and destroys an entire village?" I reply. 

"What?" 

"The tiger. I told you." 

"I didn't know it was a tiger..." he looks worried now. 

"What? What is it?" 

"Never mind," he replies hastily. The panther fills in for him. 

"There's a certain tiger called Shere Khan who we know. What did he look like?" I describe the animal. The bear looks to the panther, who just shrugs. "He has a specific pattern - most tigers don't." 

"Alright, well...thanks for saving me, but I think I should go," I say with a little laugh. Mowgli grabs my arm. "Nope, you're part of us now." I raise an eyebrow. "How? I barely know you." 

"You really want to fall into another pit?" Mowgli asks. I know what he's implying and reconsider his offer. He quickly lets go of my arm. I rub the area he held and look at them. "...Fine." 

The bear smiles widely. "Good. We can get her climbing trees and stuff." 

"Rajan used to climb trees," I comment. 

"Who was Rajan, your boyfriend?" Mowgli teases. 

"No, my little brother," I reply sharply. That seems to catch everyone's attention. They listen intently as I tell them of his antics. I close my eyes, remembering what he used to do. 

"...I didn't see him during the attack. Maybe he survived." 

The panther frowns at this. I look at him. He seems like he's recollecting memories. Did he used to have a family who were killed by that tiger too? 

Mowgli notices. "Bagheera?"

"Excuse me." The black panther's voice cracks and he slides in between the bushes, probably to have some time alone. 

"Should I go after him?"

"No," the bear says, putting his paw gently on Mowgli's arm. "Leave him." He pauses, looking at me for a moment. I watch the two before looking away with a sigh. I know exactly how he feels. I hear the bear's voice. "You should probably sleep. We're going to have a celebration tonight." 

I nod, but then, I look around. Where do I sleep? I pause, looking at the ground. It won't be so bad on the floor. 

"Nope," Mowgli says, grabbing my arm. "Up there. You'll be safe." He points to a tree. I consider it and start to climb the tree with some difficulty. I manage to get up onto a branch and immediately, everything goes black as my eyes slip closed.


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly open my eyes. It's early evening. I hear Mowgli and the bear snoring below. I sit up, swinging my legs and look down at the two of them. I laugh quietly, grinning as I jump down. I pause, looking around at the surroundings. Flowers spiral up the trees, and there's a small fire burning in the middle of the clearing, and small lanterns made of wood hang from the branches. I stare around before hearing a sigh. I remember Bagheera's reaction to my story earlier and I frown slightly. I creep towards the bushes, trying to be as quiet as possible. "Hi," I whisper. The panther looks up at me, his eyes glossy with tears. "You need to talk?" 

He pauses, then shrugs, looking away. "I-I guess I wouldn't mind." 

I nod, approaching him and sitting beside him. 

"Let me do your hair," he says. I look at him in confusion. He sighs. "Baloo asked me to decorate it for you." Baloo.   _That must be the bear,_  I think. I shift my position so I'm in front of Bagheera. I feel him gently tug on my hair as he starts to decorate it with what I assume to be all kinds of different flowers. 

"So, you wanted to talk?" 

"Oh yes, yes." The panther takes a deep breath and sighs. 

"Long ago, when I was a cub, there was an attack. I...I used to have a little sister. She woke us up, thankfully, but this tiger, Shere Khan - he managed to kill both my parents, but my sister and I survived, and we escaped our home.

For years we travelled, relying only on ourselves and each other's company."

"And then...?" 

"And then one night, he attacked again, took my younger sister. I tried to stop him but he killed her right there and then." 

I frown. "Right in front of you?" I whisper softly. He nods. We both fall into silence for a few moments before he says quietly, "I've finished." 

I turn round and smile warmly at him. "Thank you." Bagheera suddenly hugs me. I return the hug. I hear him crying quietly and I'm not sure what to say. It's best if I stay quiet in this, I think. After a few minutes, he pulls away. I look at him. "We'll find him, and we'll-" 

I'm cut off by the sound of a horn. Bagheera's ears perk up. We both look at each other before making our way out of the bushes. Bagheera dries his eyes before his jaw drops open as he stares round in awe. I don't blame him; I would have the same reaction.  

 

This time, they've placed tiger lilies by the fire, and the lanterns have been decorated with flowers too. Bagheera hears a laugh from Mowgli and shuts his mouth. I go to him. "Finally awake?" I ask. He nods, slightly embarrassed. I grin and Baloo wanders over to us. "So, you ready to dance?" 

"There's a dance?" Mowgli and I both say in disbelief. We glance at each other before turning our attention back to Baloo.

"Sure there is! That's why Bagheera decorated your hair, see? You're the new member!" 

I can't exactly argue with that; I mean, before I went to sleep I did say I'd join them.

"Okay! So, what do we do?" Mowgli asks, rubbing his hands. 

"We dance round the fire, obviously! Come on!" Baloo grabs Mowgli's hand, which in turn grabs mine. We're suddenly pulled forcefully near the fire and are pulled round it while Baloo starts singing a random song. I can hear Bagheera's roaring laughter in the background. With a smirk, I grab Bagheera's paw and he shouts out. I silently laugh, letting go of Mowgli's hand as Baloo continues dancing round. I see other animals watching from the shadows. Baloo goes over to a wolf cub and grabs its paws, beginning to dance with it. I watch as the cub dances with Baloo and Mowgli. I smile slightly. 

After some time, I'm beginning to enjoy myself. More animals have joined, and there's a joyful atmosphere. 

 

Suddenly, there's a snarl. Everyone immediately tenses. Bagheera snuffs out the fire and we stand, looking around. I hear another snarl and I gulp. It sounds familiar. 

"There's ANOTHER one?" 

I freeze. Another what? I look around. Suddenly, I hear a growl. 

"I thought I killed you!" 

 _Who are they talking to?!_  I think in frustration. 

"Seems you cubs never learn." 

I step back. Bagheera seems to see something lurking in the bushes. For a minute, he's still. Then, a roar rips through the air and something leaps upwards. The panther's eyes widen for the briefest of seconds before yelling: 

"RUN!"


End file.
